Converters having an isolated topology, such as flyback and forward converters, are widely used in power conversion. A forward converter is a DC/DC converter that increases or decreases the output voltage and provides galvanic isolation for the load. A flyback converter can be used for both AC/DC and DC/DC conversion, with galvanic isolation between input and output. In both cases, a controller generates a switching signal to regulate the output of the power converter in response to a feedback signal. The switching signal drives a power switch device for switching a magnetic device such as a transformer or two inductors sharing a common core. The magnetic device is connected to an input voltage of the power converter. The energy of the magnetic device is transferred to the output of the power converter through a rectifier and a capacitor. A resistor is typically connected in series with the power switch device to generate a current sense signal in response to the switching current of the magnetic device. The current sense signal is input to the controller for controlling operation of the power converter.
Isolated power converters may be operated in discontinuous current mode (DCM) when the magnetic device is fully discharged before the start of the next switching cycle. If the switching signal is enabled before the magnetic device is fully discharged, the power converter may be operated in continuous current mode (CCM). A continuous current may be maintained in the magnetic device when an isolated power converter is operated in CCM. In both DCM and CCM cases, the maximum allowable output current and/or maximum allowable power for the converter system must be determined to ensure proper operation of the converter.
Conventional approaches for detecting output current when an isolated power converter is operated in CCM require peak detection and sample-hold for the peak value of the current sense signal which corresponds to the switching current of the magnetic device. However, the peak detection and sample-hold circuit has inherent delay, and the resulting sample-hold voltage output by the circuit is higher than the actual peak voltage of the current sense signal, resulting in measurement inaccuracy. Also, at the start of each switching cycle in CCM, a leading edge spike occurs in the current sense signal, which obscures the measurement of the initial continuous current which represents the energy stored in the magnetic device at the start of the switching cycle. Moreover, conventional peak detection and sample-hold circuits measure only average output current and not output power.